


Bruise me

by johnnyismyparrot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taeyong, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: Their love resembles a flame that never goes out. Taeyong is his strength.There have been days in which Johnny wanted to give up, just because he couldn't make it, just because his skills were never enough.Where Taeyong was successful and talented, Johnny had his hard times trying to gain his recognition and handled a lot of practice.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Bruise me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i'm happy to finally show a new work of mine, I've been working on this one a lot ; ;  
> I pushed myself on doing something that can make me feel satisfied, yet it got a lot of effort, I really hope for everyone to enjoy reading it!  
> i don't know where the idea came from to be honest - I'm still wondering where did get it from, A MISTERY.
> 
> now, I'll leave it to the reading.

It's been exhausting, so exhausting.  
Life seems to be draining out of him, bringing him in that circle of uneasy feeling, as a dark cloud floating above his head. Even if he's putting all of his efforts, every step feels like a stab on his legs. Breathing seems to be hard too.  
Despite the energy he puts, he's not getting his results, yet he keeps working on himself. He endures his training, pushing himself to the limits he didn't know he could break. However, that's not enough.  
The front door opens with little struggle, squeaking like a creepy granny. When will they put some oil on it? The bag crashes on the floor, shoes almost being throw, all of his bad feelings spread like a fire around him.  
"What's going on?"  
It's a familiar and calming sound the voice that reaches him, his whole body relaxing by just hearing him, the reason why he keeps fighting against his failures.  
"Have you had a bad day, honey?"

Air seems tense while they stare at each other, he doesn't find the voice to answer, just nodding frantically at his boyfriend. Steps sound in the hallway, a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and his pretty feet lifting from the ground to kiss him. Every time he feels worthless, there's always his lover to raise his pride. His touches are enough to let him sigh relieved, placing his bigger hands on his, skin to skin, warmth spreading through his body.  
"Does my baby wants the special treatment today?"  
Without thinking twice, he nods, closing his eyes and releasing his breath. It's not unusual to them, evenings like this, where he's knocked down by his career. There are nights where he wants to be taken care of, and today isn't different.  
"Go take a shower, Johnny. I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom, got it?" He knows Taeyong is waiting for an answer, that maybe he should talk, but his throat is clogged. "Doesn't feel like talking tonight?"  
The sigh that leaves his lips must be enough, the smaller boy caressing his arms, considered of his condition, before pointing the bathroom door.

Water streams down his body, caressing his skin and easying his tense shoulders. Being a fencing champion brings a lot of stress to his life, Johnny was aware of all the consequences, but it's easy saying, rather than doing.

His trainings have been tough the last weeks, coming back home late at night sometimes, completely shattered. Nonetheless, Taeyong never seemed bothered by his behavior, understanding, and caring by nature. They've been a couple since the first year of high school, same classes, same road home. They used to live in the same neighborhood, taking the bicycle to go to school, the same football team, same friends. Their lives clicked together in a way that was unreachable for anybody else. The only thing diversify them are their dreams, their passion.

Taeyong is a writer, always been in love with books, Johnny can't remember how many dates they spent under the shadow of their favorite tree, reading together the same book and chilling free. His name is famous now, even so, Taeyong kept private his personal life, his face, his real name, his lover. Johnny slightly smiles, thinking about how many people know about him without even noticing, every work of his other half inspired by him.

_ "You're my muse."  
_ _ Taeyong told him on a winter day, both under a blanket, naked from one of the many times they made love. They made it again.  
_ _ Johnny was so overwhelmed he barely manage not to cry while he whispered how much he loved him. _

Their love resembles a flame that never goes out. Taeyong is his strength.  
There have been days in which Johnny wanted to give up, just because he couldn't make it, just because his skills were never enough.  
Where Taeyong was successful and talented, Johnny had his hard times trying to gain his recognition and handled a lot of practice.  
There were times where they fought, screaming at each other because their dreams were their first thought, forgetting about them as human beings.  
It's painful, sometimes, to love someone with all your being.

Johnny steps out of the shower, with only the towel around his waist, hair still dripping to his shoulders and bare feet. It doesn't matter if the floor gets wet, they're going to make a mess anyway.  
Taeyong is waiting on the bed, reading one of the books he started some nights ago, while they were cuddling on the mattress trying to gain some good sleep. He looks away from the pages only to close the book and pull off his glasses, patting the spot near him, inviting his boyfriend to lay with him. And Johnny accomplishes.

His almost naked body lies on the sheets, resting his back and stretching his arms just to let his hands leaning on his belly. He's willing now, waiting for Taeyong to do something, but it never comes, the other boy looking down on him. Johnny feels the shame of being stared at raising, putting an arm on his closed eyes, and releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Are you nervous?"  
A cold hand travels down his abdomen now, tasting the tender skin underneath his fingertips, nails scratching slightly and making the other shiver.  
"You're so needy today. Can you speak to me, puppy?"

Taeyong's hand grips around his wrist, pulling his arm off his eyes, and Johnny turns his head, shamed by himself. He's ashamed because he can't control his emotions, which wash over him and make him shudder.  
Taeyong gets it without talking anymore, a tender smile creating on his beautiful lips while his body moves, and early he's on Johnny's lap. Long fingers grip the boy's chin, harsh moving his head to look him straight in the eyes.  
"I know you're overwhelmed, baby, but you got to talk to me."  
Taeyong's dominance makes him quiver, a cold feeling traveling through his back down his spine.

"I'm sorry."  
These are his first words this evening, but Taeyong doesn't act annoyed, pleased at the way he always knows what to say to make him comfortable enough. All Johnny needs is someone who can take the lead instead of him, the strong man, that everyone knows, likes to slide on a sub space with his lover, and there's no need for everyone to know.  
"You don't have to be sorry. Master is going to take care of you."  
Johnny almost feels like moaning at the implication in Taeyong's words, already pliant under his body.  
"Can you handle it tonight?" Despite their play, despite their roles, Taeyong's still the caring boyfriend whose doing this only to help his other half.  
"Yes, go rough on me, don't hesitate."  
"Good, take off the towel."

The fabric is fast discarded to the ground, leaving Johnny's toned body naked for Taeyong to see. His stare is like fire, burning the skin and bringing red spots on the bronze skin.  
Taeyong's hands move down his sides, testing his nerves and whispering sweet words of comfort, trying to soothe his muscles, which are so tense he can feel it. It takes more than it should to make the boy relax under him, probably a worse day than usual.

Taeyong works his hands in a circle, easing him some more, his fingers pushing the right amount onto his skin to soothe him.  
Johnny sighs relieved, falling limps underneath the attentions, entering that state of mind where nothing matters if not Taeyong and his cures.  
"I sucked so bad today."  
"Why, baby?"  
"I failed all the trainings, I feel like shit. I'm not going to pass through the selections for the Olympics if I keep like this."  
Taeyong gathers in his lips the tears falling from the older's eyes, salty on his tongue the sadness of his lover.  
"Baby, you're going to succeed, I believe in you. I know you can do it."  
"Can you brush off my thoughts and fill my mind with your name?"  
"Sure I can, puppy."

Bodies closer and closer, Taeyong mouths at his nipples, the other swallowing all of his moans, just to get his master angry. A hard slap crashes on Johnny's cheeks, making him whimper and jolt his body, the move unexpected to come so early.  
"Let me hear you, pretty boy."  
Voice so low to make him shutter, but it's not enough. He doesn't complain anyway, opening his plump lips from the previous kisses, sweet sounds filling the room, sometimes a snort, sometimes a groan. Taeyong's tongue works on his skin, to swollen it. His free hand pinching and teasing his left nipple. Johnny has always been so sensitive, and his master knows it. He uses his familiarity with his body to his liking, until he's crying from being oversensitive and his whole body shudder underneath him.

"Open your legs for me, puppy, wanna see your hole."  
Taeyong purrs and Johnny accomplishes, his whole face turning red by shame. Even like this, he feels safe. Next to Taeyong, he feels safe, and he would be lying by denying how much it riles him up when his master degrades him.  
"So good, if everyone would know how much of a slut you are for me. The great Johnny Seo, falling apart under my control."  
Being lost on his tongue is the best feeling ever, and it's never going to scare him. Because Taeyong is safe, he's his safe place even when being rearranged by his attitude, even when his mind can't think straight anymore because of him.

His mind is going blank, the more they get into it, the more Taeyong bites his skin, the more he sinks in the feeling of pleasure and need.  
Taeyong's tongue is working on his rim like there's no tomorrow, sloppy and wet, Johnny's muscles clench around him. He loses control while leaving his weakness to him, showing his true self, his chest rising lost in breath. It's difficult, whenever it happens, to relax and completely submit at the thought of being taken care of, his pride dragging him to the role where he always shows off his strength.  
His lover's lips print sweet kisses when it's enough, and his body is running in goosebumps, and nothing seems to scare him anymore. The moment when Taeyong bends over him, face to face, he stares at his state and laughs, a chuckle that brings the taller man to reality.  
"Look at you, already spacing out because of me."

Johnny's erection twitches between his legs, hard and red springing free of clothes. The latter grabs his face, almost growling, gathering some saliva on his tongue, before spitting straight to his face.  
"So useless like this, so fucking useless."  
And he whines, like being praised, instead of feeling bad because of his words, Johnny's skin burns up, his legs spread more, and his hips buck up searching for friction.  
"How does it feel, whore? To be used like the fucktoy you always dreamed of being?" Taeyong teases while caressing his thighs, nails scratching, leaving red marks on his honey-like skin. "Answer me, slut."  
The whining and moaning isn't enough, making the boy click his tongue in disapproval. He grabs a fist full of hair, exposing the latter's neck.  
"You're naughty today, do I have to punish you?"  
He cries out, and that's the sign.

Taeyong's hands have always been so pretty, long and skinny fingers adorning his masculine yet elegant features. When they first met, Johnny never thought about the possibility of those hands to be so painful to handle. He's completely aware of being wrong now, while smacking sounds fill the room, and he's gripping at the sheets for dear life.  
Taeyong's hand crashes on his skin, bruising his back, his butt, his thighs. It's painful, and yet it's not enough, he wants more, so much more.

His body shakes and jerks out of control, feeling his mask of strength fall apart under his lover. Johnny loves him more at every smack on his skin, loves him more at every venomous word he spits.  
Taeyong stops his hands when a bruise purpler than the others appears, suddenly feeling guilty and worried about it.  
"Did it hurt too much puppy?"  
Johnny is spacing out to the point he can't even answer, whining something unintelligible, so Taeyong brushes it off. Skinny hands grips at his waist, pulling up his hips to have better access at his hole.

"Master is going to fuck you good, be a well-behaved boy."  
There should be an answer, but he's aware that there's not going to be words today. Johnny isn't silent though, moans and cries filling the air between them, making it hard for Taeyong not to think about his neglected erection, still clothed.  
Taeyong's fingers work on his hole, caressing the skin around, pushing enough to let him feel, but not enough to enter. He's playing, building the desire inside his lover's stomach.  
"Please..." it's muffled between the sheets, face shoved on the pillow. Taeyong keeps playing, keeps rubbing the latter's hole without giving more. "Please, give me more master."

The whiny sound leaving Johnny's mouth is enough to let a smile appear on the smaller male's lips. The first finger isn't painful, an uneasy feeling, cause it's been so long from the last time.  
Taeyong moves his hand as he's working on him, dipping his fingers inside against those points were Johnny's muscles relax, a relieved sigh, and a pitched moan at ever brush near his prostate. He demands more. He desires more.  
The slow thrust of his wrist isn't enough anymore, almost impossible to feel the intrusion inside him, more like a relaxing feeling caressing his walls. Johnny cries out, while gripping his master's hand beside him, long nails digging in the pale skin.

Taeyong raises an eyebrow at the gesture, because Johnny isn't the type to talk back, nor to tell him how to do something, and what to do. So he stops his moves, stops his finger. The older jolts a little, babbling something unintelligible, yet he grips harder and ask for more, pushing his hips back.  
Taeyong clicks his tongue at his behavior, knowing that he's so needy he can't control himself, he can't hold back. So he pushes back, ramming inside his hole roughly. Johnny's breath is cut short. Taeyong slaps his hand to keep it away and again grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back, straining his neck to his limit.

"Don't you ever dare to tell me what I have to do." another harsh slap is sent on him, collapsing on his asscheek. "We're going at my pace, puppy. Do I have to tie you up?"  
Johnny hates when Taeyong ties him up, hates when he can't move a single muscle of his arms, or hands, but he loves it now. Taeyong's fingers shove into him at a pace he didn't know would be possible, causing him to moan and pant so loud he's sure his neighbors can hear him. The drag of his fingers is intense, brushing that spot deep inside him that makes him clench and contract, closing his muscles around his digits.  
Three fingers are stretching his rim to his limits, sweet whimpers filling the room, the pace set as fast, breaking those little noises, then it slows down again, letting him breathe.

"How does it feel, slut?"  
Johnny moans, he can't answer, not when Taeyong calls him like that, not when his cock throbs at every thrust and his thighs shake so hard he's growing tired and tired, but he stays still, not moving an inch.  
"Must feel good if you're so fucked up."  
"Yes, master, it feels so good..." he sobbed, answering at his words, breathing hard through his nose when Taeyong pulls out.  
Taeyong looks at his lover, how his hole clenches searching for more, wanting to be full, stuffed with his cock, and a groan leaves his plump lips. It's enough teasing. He can't take it anymore.  
Taeyong frees his hands, just in case there's a need to use them, and not to make him uncomfortable, this is about him, after all. 

The sound of the zip of his jeans seems loud in the room. Johnny can tell when the fabric touches the ground, and when the boxers get discarded. Surely he can feel when Taeyong finally brushes his erection between his asscheeks.  
Johnny huffs at the feeling, hot and wet with precum, so hard it must hurt and twitching from pleasure. But suddenly cold lube is spread on his rim and the angry red member beside him, choking on his spit at the sensation.  
"Stay still. I'm entering."  
And Johnny obeys, gripping the sheets with his hands, shoving his head on the pillow and stills his legs, spreads them more, and relaxes his low back for him. Taeyong hands are on him, one grips him from the waist, just in case he moves, and the other one grabs at his cock, guiding to the entrance.

Johnny keeps his breath when the head pokes at his rim, he stills for a moment, but eases it again when Taeyong is finally pushing in. The stretch aches enough to make him whimper, hips jerking upward on his own, yet Taeyong grips at his hips and pulls him back on his cock.  
Johnny is tearing up at the sensation, eyes rolling back, and when Taeyong finally bottoms out, he can feel him to his guts, filling him up so good he can't think straight anymore. Long digits close around Taeyong's shaft, testing the point where they're connected, pulling a satisfied cry from those abused lips.

"Do you like it? To feel how I'm inside you, puppy?"  
Johnny nods, and Taeyong soothes his back muscles, giving him his time to adjust around him, thumbs pressing just right to relax his tense body, and makes him feel at ease.  
Taeyong finds himself smiling, which is strange in a circumstance like this one, but this is what a stranger would feel like, because, for Taeyong, it feels home, is familiarity. It is just him loving his boyfriend and taking care of him, just an unusual way, but that doesn't matter.

Time passes while they get their breaths steady, Johnny pinned down on the mattress from Taeyong's hand between his shoulder blades, shifting his weight on that point so that he'll keep his posture. Johnny's cheeks are bright red, feeling how his back is aching from the position, and still, he finds it so exciting he can't move away.  
The first thrust is painfully full of desire. Taeyong needs to whisper sweet praises to his lover to keep him still underneath him. He can see the way his cock pulls out, glistering by his precum and lube, then he pushes back inside, squelching sounds filling the room, alongside Johnny's soft pants.  
"You're so tight, baby."

He bites back a moan at the praise, tightening his wall around the shaft, and breaking a hiss from his master. Taeyong grabs his waist now, full of intention. He's fastening the pace, sinking into him and skin slapping so loud Johnny's head spins, feeling his whole body push against the headboard, hands gripping at the pillow.  
Johnny is writhing under him, spreading his legs more, using his flexibility to feel more, to ask for more. The way Taeyong pounds in him has his thighs shake, the stretch burning, skin shining with sweat.  
Even though that's enough, he wants more, wants to feel more, whining while trying to shift on the bed.  
Taeyong gets the sign, grabbing his waist just to help him on his back, grabbing his legs to spread him open and slam back in him. Johnny hiccups at the roughness, feeling his guts rearranging on the shape of Taeyong's cock, bent in half and at his mercy.  
Taeyong is ruthless, pounding his hips inside his lover like a madman, hands printed on the skin, leaving red marks at his grip, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Fingertips circle the latter's throat, and Taeyong grins at the way Johnny's hands close around his wrist, gasping for air while being fucked to the point of no return.  
"Do you like it, slut?" Taeyong's grip tightens. "Look at you, looking at me like I'm your God."   
A broken cry leaves Johnny's lips, eyes rolling in the back when Taeyong angles his hips and thrust right on that spot, thighs shaking and back arching from the bed, displayed to the point where his whole body is on sight and at this mercy.

Air, he needs some air, his face is turning red, and he loves it, he loves the restrain, the feeling of being used without caring for himself anymore. Even the thought of Taeyong coming in him, and not letting him get his orgasm, makes his limbs weak.  
The pace is fast and rough, yet Johnny can feel himself to the verge of release his load. He's aware that he isn't allowed to cum until his master says so. However, Taeyong keeps going, ramming his cock on the latter's prostate. Taeyong remembers clearly how he felt guilty the first time they did this, and how he's completely unamused now, searching only for his release.  
"I'm going to come, slut."  
Johnny gasps and breathes when finally is throat is free, chanting moans at every pound of the cock inside of him, his erection slapping at his stomach red and angry, leaking precum all over.

"Will you take master's cum? Will you, whore?"  
Taeyong thrusts slow down, just to snap harder and deeper inside of him, making the boy under him grab the sheets, head shoved on the pillow, and eyes rolled back.  
"Yes, yes, give it to me, master! Please!"  
His voice is high, Taeyong never heard him so needy before, begging isn't like him, so he's going to satisfy his desire, since he's doing great.  
"Keep your legs spread and take it then."  
Johnny obeys, keeping his legs spread apart, arching his back to his limit while Taeyong still pounds in him, and it's overwhelming the moment their shockwaves hit them, calling each other's names.  
Their breaths are short, while they come down from their highs, minds fuzzy, and body completely sore. Yet, Taeyong finds his strength to pull out, causing the latter to whine at the lost, while his load drips down Johnny's hole and thighs.

Glistening lips collide once again, tracing that sweet line between sex and love. Whenever their hands connect, it's just the two of them loving each other as it should be every day.  
Johnny is smiling now, his eyelids half-closed from tiredness, trying to look through his lashes to look at his lover. But Taeyong knows better and leaves the bed just to grab some wet towels and body lotion. He can feel his lover shaking and jerking while he cleans his abused body. Every red mark is his, remembering to the world who's the one who can love the man better. Taeyong is the only one who can love Johnny as he deserves, with his whole being, his soul, and even his body.

It's just the two of them, outside is nowhere to be found in their minds, filled with the chants of their names.  
"Taeyong..." He murmurs, breaking the silence they subconsciously put up. "...thank you for tonight."  
The smile on his lover, while thanking him, is enough to melt his heart, his body bending upon him to leave sweet kisses on his chest.  
"You shouldn't thank me. I love you, John."  
"I love you too, Yong."

The chirps on the windows aren't enough to wake them up, nor the streets full of life, they lay in bed, waiting for Morpheus to let them go.  
Both lovely trapped between each other's arms.

**_1 year, 3 weeks, 26 days - 19:30, Tokyo, Japan_ **

One step, indulgent like the others, calculated to the detail, completely absorbed on what he's doing. His fingers wrap around the handle. The sweat caresses his features, down his forehead, through his cheeks, to the neck. A breath away from the happiness, seeing the world blurred enough to focus on his purpose. The silence surrounding his senses helps.

One step forward, one step back, and a stab.  


The crowd explodes on cheers, everyone around him stand up, clapping their hands, a peal of exults, his heart racing more than ever.  
Johnny pulls off the helmet, and catches just in time the sight of a thin figure searching for him.  
Their eyes meet, and Johnny smile, seeing the way his lover is looking at him with fond eyes.  


"You did it."  
Taeyong will say at home, caressing his lover's hair, looking at the gold medal between his fingers.  
Johnny will look up at him, smiling, and huffing a laugh.  
"We did it."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you much for reading my story!  
> i hope you enjoyed my work, if so please leave a comment or a kudos! , ,
> 
> and don't forget to support my [twit acc](https://twitter.com/jyaniismyparrot)  
> &   
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jyaniismyparrot)


End file.
